Of Timeless Terrors and Chilling Chateaus
by Sulphuric Wolf
Summary: On Halloween, Deoxys dares Suicune and Dialga to spend a night in the Old Chateau, while Raikou rumours of a strange ghost. Hmmm... this is going to be interesting. Timestreamshipping. Suicune F xDialga M


Happy extremely late Halloween!

Halloween's not that big of a deal where I live, so my form of celebrating is to write this fanfic. It be Timestreamshipping, as mentioned before. And BTW, I'm sorry to all of you Deoxys fans who may be offended by how much of a jerk he is. That's just how I write him.

Review, or be mauled by a pack of Gastly. Nah I joke, but reviews are always nice.

---

The Hall of Legends was draped with tattered, black fabric, and decorated with hanging pumpkins. It was the morning of the 31st of October in the human calendar, and to most, Halloween. Even the legends got into Halloween, seeing it as a good time to muck around with their special powers, and, as always, play pranks.

One particular victim was a certain elegant blue leopard by the name of Suicune. She stared at the floor with bored, crimson eyes. The meeting had just finished, but she wasn't in the mood to go home just yet. She wanted to have a talk to Arceus about what should be done with a particular lake, but he was deep in discussion with Ho-Oh.

"BOO!"

Suicune yelped in surprise and jumped what seemed ten feet in the air. A chorus of hysterical laughter sounded behind her, and she turned to see Deoxys writhing on the floor with mirth. Raikou was equally amused, while Darkrai stood a few meters back, arms folded, quietly chuckling to himself.

The blue leopard rolled her eyes. "Wow, funny."

The alien virus ceased his writhing and jumped to his feet. His blank eyes shone with playful cruelty, and even though he had no mouth, anyone could tell that he would be grinning if he did. "Yes, it was actually."

Suicune shook her violet mane in disbelief, and turned to Raikou, who was now in a fit of giggles. She cleared her throat loudly at her counterpart, and he lowered his head.

"Soz, Suic. You just made a funny noise. I couldn't help myself."

Deoxys clapped Raikou heartily on the shoulder. "Rai, buddy, don't apologise. It's her fault for being such a scaredy cat." He turned to face the leopard, his eyes narrowed in challenge.

Suicune made a loud hissing noise with her lip, and tossed her head carelessly. "Pfft. Me, scaredy cat? You were the one who totally freaked out over some Gastly in the Old Chateau."

Deoxys' featureless face fell. He seemed to remember that well. "Hey, c'mon, be fair. That place really is creepy."

Even Darkrai snorted at this. "The Old Chateau? That place is just full of Gastly and the occasional Haunter or Gengar," His bright blue orbs flicked to the embarrassed alien, filled with an uncommon playfulness. "The tiniest Caterpie wouldn't be afraid of that."

Suicune nodded at the phantom. "Yes, thankyou, Darkrai, my point exactly. And we all know that a Caterpie translates to a little girl. Are you a little girl, Deoxys?"

Deoxys slumped slightly, pride wounded. Suicune raised her muzzle in triumph as Raikou guffawed loudly at what had apparently been a joke.

"Well, if you're so brave, why don't you spend the night there?"

Suicune snapped her head down to look at Deoxys' arrogant face in shock. His eyes were alight with challenge. Arceus, why did he have to be such a prick?

Raikou, who seemed a little fed up that his counterpart was being picked on, took a bold step forward. "Now that's taking things a bit far."

Deoxys turned to face the tiger. "Oh, really? Why? Suicune's just been saying that even a Caterpie wouldn't be afraid. Are you calling her a Caterpie?"

Raikou looked hopelessly at Suicune, before bowing his head in embarrassment.

Suicune, despite her unease, put on a brave face. "Ok then, I'll do it. But under one condition."

The virus folded his arms, and leaned against the pillar next to him. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

A small smile graced Suicune's face. "I get to take someone with me."

Deoxys stood upright, his eyes wide. "No, that's not the rules! You have to do it by yourself!" he cried.

Suicune pretended to inspect a dainty paw. "Y'know, there are some pretty tough Gengar in there. If they all ganged up, the might be able to knock me out."

Raikou nodded his head vigorously in agreement. "Yeah, and don't forget that weird electric ghost!"

Everyone turned to the thunder tiger. "What ghost?"

Raikou sat down and licked a paw, as if he was pleased that he knew information nobody else had heard of. "Apparently at night, this weird ghost thing hides in the T.V. It's totally freaked people out." The talk of ghosts seemed to excite him more, his tail swishing and his crimson eyes darting about.

"That's crazy."

The deep, metallic voice came from behind. Suicune turned to see the huge, navy blue form of the Time God approaching. Despite his fearsome steel armour and piercing red eyes, Dialga wore a friendly grin on his face, making him appear slightly creepy. Regardless of this, Suicune knew that beneath the craggy metallic exterior of the dragon was a warm and friendly heart.

Raikou looked up at the navy beast, his eyes wide. "No no, it's true! Giratina told me, and she knows all about ghost types."

A deep rumbling chuckle was emitted by Dialga, accompanied by the swish of a long tail. "Well, if Gira really said that, I believe you, buddy. But there's really nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh really?" Deoxys said snidely, his telepathic voice dripping with arrogance. "Well, I guess since Suicune does have a point about safety, you should go with her."

The steel dragon's eyes widened. "What?"

The space virus' eyes flicked to the leopard, whose face was turning a bright shade of fuchsia and was looking at the floor, embarrassed.

Deoxys chuckled. "Our friend Suicune got herself into a little bit of a dare. She has to spend the night in the Old Chateau."

The time lord snorted. "That's pretty lame. It's Halloween, she should be out getting candy, not wasting her time in some smelly old house." Suicune smiled her thanks at him, but he was too busy raising an eyebrow at Deoxys.

"What? Are you a great big scaredy dragon?" Deoxys began to snigger, and looked at Raikou to join in, but the tiger was too busy staring out the window to care.

Dialga rolled his eyes at the arrogant virus. "No, you idiot. I'm just getting to the point, something which you obviously don't have the capability to do." Dialga was usually kind, but when someone was being a jerk, as Deoxys clearly was, he could be quite dismissive, and his vocabulary increased.

"Well then, like I said, join Suicune."

The dragon turned to Suicune and grinned; she offered a shy smile in return. "Okay, but if we last the whole night what do we get?"

A husky chuckle from Darkrai in the background alerted everyone to him. "I know, if you last the night, Deoxys has to give you all his candy."

The virus almost looked scared for a second, but soon regained his cool. "Heh, I've got nothing to worry about. You two won't last two seconds in there."

A small, self satisfied smirk graced Dialga's features. "And if that's the truth, what do you get?"

Deoxys looked him square in the eyes. "Nothing needed, buddy. I just get to pay you out for, oh let's see, the rest of eternity?"

Dialga and Suicune looked at each other and groaned. Stakes were high.

---

The Old Chateau was nestled in the corner of Eterna Forest like an unwanted boulder in a glorious green field. Behind a wall of overgrown lawn and thick trees, the old building crouched like a malevolent fiend, empty violet eyes glaring into the night.

The frigid wind rustled the long grass around Suicune's legs, sending a chill down her spine. She shuddered, drawing the attention of the huge navy dragon who stood beside her.

"Awww, c'mon Suic, you're not scared at you?"

The leopard rolled her eyes. "Hardly. We aren't even inside yet."

Dialga sat down, raising his head to look at the dark sky, pinpricked with light. The blue leopard thought that he looked oddly handsome with the moonlight bouncing off his smooth blue scales, his metallic red eyes glowing bright. But she did not mention this, and turned her attention to the issue at hand: the trees blocking the way.

"Well… this is easily taken care of." Suicune unsheathed her claws, ready for a Cut attack. Her powerful eyes located the tree's weak spot, and she raised her claw to strike.

Before she could land her blow, a heavy shadow fell over her and huge iron claws destroyed the tree with a crunch. Looking up, Suicune stared into a huge diamond that seemed larger than the crystal on her head.

"Sorry Suic… I couldn't let a lady do a dirty job like that. Especially in the night, what if there had been a spider?"

Suicune felt a pulse of irritation, and sped away from the dragon a few steps. "I'm not a lady," she snapped. "I'm a legendary. One of the strongest pokémon in the world. I can do a Cut myself, thankyou very much." Instantly the leopard regretted it; because Dialga was staring at the ground sadly, swishing his tail in regret.

"I'm sorry…"

Suicune approached the huge dragon and nuzzled his leg gently. She felt his muscles stiffen in surprise. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." She looked up at him and smiled, and saw his face slowly match hers.

"Okay! Now what are we waiting for? We have candy to earn!"

Suicune couldn't agree more.

---

Deoxys had one thing right: the Old Chateau was a creepy place.

The whole building smelled of decay, which was apparent from the rotting roof above them that allowed a dusting of moonlight in to light the place. However, the word "light" could only be used sparingly, since the building was engulfed by long, skinny shadows and there was only enough light for the average human to just see by.

"Well, here we are."

Suicune showed no sign of fear, but a slight distaste at her dusty surroundings. The water leopard took pride in her appearance and had no wish to sit in dust. She opened her jaws and vomited up a little water to clear away a patch of dust, and settled down.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

Dialga's eyes were wide and questioning, his mouth slightly agape. The dragon's tail twitched impatiently, as if he wanted to do something.

"Sitting down. What does it look like?" Suicune's eyebrow was raised, but she was smiling curiously.

Dialga scuffed the dust slightly with his large, flat foot. "Awww, c'mon, doncha wanna explore? I want to know if there really is an electric ghost, or if Gira was just messing with Raikou."

Suicune yawned, and stretched out. The vast, spooky place was starting to creep her out, and she didn't want to explore. "Deoxys only said we have to spend the night in here, he never said anything about exploring."

Dialga whined a little, and did his best impression of a puppy dog face. "Awww c'mon Suic, it'll be fun. You don't really want to spend Halloween lying around, do you?"

Suicune saw that there was no way around this, and she didn't want to look like a wimp. Plus… Dialga was kind of… cute when he begged.

Suicune shook the though from her mind, and gently rose to her feet. "Fine. But we're only looking for the ghost, 'kay?" Gastly can get a bit annoying in here."

As if to punctuate her point, a ghostly ball of gas with a strange, crazy face appeared out of nowhere. It cackled insanely.

"WHO DARES THE REALM OF THE GREAT - GWAAAA!"

As soon as it appeared, the ghost was felled by a large Flash Cannon, courtesy of a certain metallic dragon. He grinned at Suicune, who had to look away to avoid her admiration for him showing. "Let's go, huh?"

The staircase that lead up to the upper level of the Old Chateau was, of course, old and incredibly creaky. The legends had to be extremely careful when ascending it, especially given Dialga's heavy weight. He actually managed to put his foot through a stair, ensuing a loud crack.

Suicune snapped her neck around to see that her friend was ok, if a little startled, and continued up the stairs. Upon reaching the top, she waited for Dialga, and the pair continued along the top floor of the building and into a doorway.

The doorway lead to a musty corridor with more doorways. Suicune cussed loudly, and Dialga let out a metallic sigh. "Look, I can't really be bothered searching all these rooms. Can you see anything that might tell us where the ghost – if there is one – might be?"

Dialga held up a claw to his mouth, and nodded down the hall. From one of the doorways came an eerie flickering light. It lit up the opposing wall, showing a grimy, mouldy wallpaper.

The sight made the slightly creeped out Suicune shiver, and Dialga looked at her. "You scared?" He chuckled softly.

"No- just cold." The leopard whispered back, and before she could do anything, a long, navy tail enveloped her body. Surprisingly, Dialga's scales were smooth, and warm. Suicune gave a little sigh of pleasure as the dragon's warmth seeped into her cold body.

"Thanks," she muttered as Dialga withdrew his tail. She instantly missed its warmth... and his touch, but let the thought go.

The approached the doorway, and Dialga snaked his head around the door. When he turned back and nodded to Suicune, she knew that it was safe to enter. Were it any other of the boys, she'd know that they trick her, but the time dragon was just… different. This thought made Suicune blush.

Tiptoeing around the doorway, the leopard found herself in a dusty room that was mostly featureless aside from a vile smelling waste bin, and a large, flickering television. Suicune wrinkled her nose against the smell, and carefully trotted in, Dialga behind her.

They stood there for a moment, staring around aimlessly, before Dialga chuckled metallically.

"Heh, knew Giratina was messing with him. This room is completely-"

"BWAHAHA!"

Suicune jumped high in the air, just as she had done when Deoxys had scared her. However, this time Dialga stuck his neck underneath her to catch her as she fell. The leopard gripped onto Dialga's neck as a small orange creature emerged from the television, did a crazy lap around the room, and returned into the screen.

Dialga got over his shock quick enough to remember that Suicune was still on his neck. "Are you ok?"

Suicune nuzzled the dragon's face, and he blushed. "I'm fine if you are."

The time lord lowered his neck so Suicune could climb off, and together they promptly returned to the house's doorway, where they curled up together and fell asleep.

---

"I can't believe it."

These words surprisingly did not come from Deoxys, who was merely sitting on a pillar while staring into space with a horrified expression. Instead, they came from a very excited thunder tiger who was eagerly listening to the story of two certain blue legendaries.

"Did it do anything cool?"

Suicune rolled her eyes at her counterpart, while still keeping a small smile. "For the thousandth time, Raikou, all it did was laugh creepily and circle the room. That's all."

Raikou's grin could not get any wider. "Awesome!"

Suicune smiled hopelessly at her counterpart, before turning to Deoxys, who hadn't move. "Thanks for the candy, Deo. Me and Dialga are really enjoying it."

A small chuckle from the steel dragon who stood with his side pressing against Suicune acknowledged this, but no response came from the alien.

Suicune frowned, and turned to Darkrai, who was in his usual stance against a pillar. "He's not really upset about the candy, is he?"

Darkrai chuckled dryly. "No. He's a big sook – the rest of us watched one of Giratina's lame horror movies while you were away. He's been acting like this ever since."

Deoxys shuddered, wrapping his alien limbs around his brightly coloured body. "Can't sleep, clown'll eat me."

Laughter echoed through the great hall.

---

Later on, when Dialga and Suicune had some time to themselves, Dialga asked Suicune something.

"Was it really that scary, Suic? That place was like hell for you, wasn't it?"

The blue leopard nuzzled against Dialga with a smile. "Even the darkest place is heaven with you."

Dialga smiled.

---

Methinks it got a bit weak towards the end, but I've kind of been distracted by the fact that an Arceus event is happening in Australia this week. WOOT.

Hope it's sort of okay, regardless.


End file.
